marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sybil Dvorak (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Sybil Dvorak Nicknames: None Former Aliases: The Gypsy Moth, Sybarite Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Socialite, Cult leader and Sex club owner Legal Status: Naturalized citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Leader of an unnamed cult; Former member of the Thunderbolts, the Masters of Evil VII, the Night Shift, and the Femizons Base of Operations: Los Angeles, California; Formerly Superia's private island in the Carribbean and the Tower of Shadows Origin Place of Birth: Foscani, Rumania Known Relatives: None First Appearance: Spider-Woman Volume 1 #10 Origin: Spider-Woman #48 History Sybil Dvorak is a mutant whose powers manifested themselves while she was a child. Raised by gypsies, she had spent much time alone nurturing and focusing her mental abilities. In her late teens, she met a handsome middle-aged American actor named Jason Reed who was starring in a foreign-financed remake of the movie Dracula. Seduced by him, she agreed to accompany him to his Hollywood home as his mistress. The glamour and excitement of being in America in love with a wealthy actor soon faded when Reed spent increasingly more time away from home. Her citizenship papers not yet processed, and still not speaking English fluently, Dvorak felt like a prisoner in the actor's home. She soon began to suspect that Reed was having affairs with other Hollywood starlets. One night she used her powers to weave herself wings and a disguise, and began to scour the haunts of the rich and famous in search of her errant lover. The sight of these social gatherings, which she felt she could never be a part of, provoked her to use her powers to adopt the identity of the Gypsy Moth and begin preying upon socialites. This brought her into conflict with the original Spider-Woman. Eventually, The Gypsy Moth received her American citizenship and an inclusion in Reed's will. Soon afterward, Jason Reed died and Dvorak inherited his home and wealth. She used it to start a hedonistic cult of drugs and decadence that worshipped her as their queen. At some point later, the Gypsy Moth agreed to join the vigilante Shroud, who was forming a team of criminals called the Night Shift. As a member of the Night Shift, the Gypsy Moth battled the Avengers West Coast on several occasions, including the time the Night Shift sold their souls to the demon Satannish in exchange for increasing their powers. Time and again the Night Shift was defeated. Eventually the Gypsy Moth quit the group and gave up her cult. Recently, The Crimson Cowl recruited the Gypsy Moth for her new incarnation of the Masters Of Evil. The Gypsy Moth was convinced by Hawkeye to turn on the Masters of Evil and join his group, the Thunderbolts. As a member of the Thunderbolts, the Gypsy Moth recreated herself and adopted the new identity Skein. Characteristics Height: 5'5" Weight: 112 lbs (50.8 kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Gypsy Moth possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, weight, and build who engages in minimal regular exercise. Known Powers: *'Psychokinesis:' Skein possesses the mutant ability to mentally manipulate materials and objects with her mind. Because all matter has a powerful and specific "texture" to her mind, she prefers to only manipulate "soft" substances like fibers and other malleable, yielding substances. (This preference extends to the point of her having a strong aversion to mentally touching anything hard or solid.) Thus she confines her manipulation to such substances as fabrics (both organic and synthetic) and organic tissue such as that of plants or animals. The maximum amount of material she can manipulate at once is equivalent to the amount of weight she can lift physically, about 120 pounds. She is able to make such gross movements as yanking 120 pounds of cloth across a room all at once or such fine movements as threading a needle from across the room. The range of her influence is about 50 feet. **'Levitation' - Skein may levitate herself by manipulating her own clothing. By concentrating, she can move through the air as if she were swimming, at up to a top speed of 20 miles per hour for periods of up to a half hour before tiring from the mental exertion. Her wings are strictly ornamental, not functional. She not strong enough to to carry anyone else while she levitates, however she can levitate another person, provided that person weighs less than 120 pounds. **'Ensnare Opponents' - Skein can constrict her foes using their own clothing and hair, or even control their gross movements, providing their clothes are durable enough. **'Biophysical Control' - Skein can control living organic tissue, causing muscles to cramp, skin to break, or blood vessels to burst or contract. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Miscellaneous *'Costume:' Skeins costume has an arsenal of tendrils which she can animate and use to entwine her opponents. Notes * Skein is reluctant to affect organic matter. Trivia * List of Appearances * Spider-Woman Volume 1 #10 - First Appearance (as Gypsy Moth) * Contest of Champions 1 * Spider-Woman #48 * Spider-Woman #50 * Avengers #240 (Flashback) * Captain America #330 * Captain America #331 * Solo Avengers #3 (2nd Story) * West Coast Avengers (Vol 2) #40 * Captain America #389 * Captain America #390 * Captain America #391 * Avengers West Coast #76 * Avengers West Coast #77 * Avengers West Coast #78 * Avengers West Coast #79 * Thunderbolts #64 * Thunderbolts #65 * Thunderbolts #67 - First Appearance (as Skein) * Thunderbolts #69 * Thunderbolts #71 * Thunderbolts #73 * Thunderbolts #74 * Thunderbolts #75 Related Articles * External Links * References * OHMU Deluxe Edition #5 ,April, 1986, MARVEL COMICS GROUP, p32 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Mutant Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Thunderbolts members Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Femizons members Category:198